Plenty of Time
by aalikane
Summary: My take on what happened after *the* scene in episode 2x16. You all know what I'm talking about.  Huge spoilers for 2x16.


'Oh Gaga…Oh Gaga Blaine is kissing me.' were the only thoughts currently going through Kurt's mind. An event that the younger teen had been waiting for, for 4 months. Something he thought would never happen. It was practically perfect. The only downer was that it took Pavarotti's death to kick start Blaine's heart. While singing Blackbird Kurt hadn't been thinking about Blaine or his feelings for the soloist, but his feelings towards the bird currently laying in his cage awaiting a proper burial.

But none of that mattered right now. With Blaine's lips pressed against his in a deep kiss allowing their tongues to finally meet each other for the first time, Kurt was happy. He could die right now, and die a happy man, but of course he didn't want to die. He didn't want this to end, it was the greatest moment of his life.

This. This was his real first kiss. It was nothing like the kiss with Brittany, which was awkward and very lame. The kiss with Karofsky was all force and not sweet at all. But this, this was amazing. He just wanted to do this forever.

But like all good things, it eventually had to come to an end, for fear of suffocation. When the pair had finally decided to come up for air, Kurt leaned his head in his hand while Blaine sat back down in his chair. The two sat there staring at one anther while they tried to catch their breath.

"Wow." Kurt breathed out and Blaine nodded his response.

"Yea…" Blaine smiled a goofy grin, but one Kurt knew was reserved for when Blaine was truly happy about something.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Kurt smiled and it was a genuine smile. It wasn't one of the fake smiles that he had been giving to everyone lately. Blaine really liked seeing Kurt smile like this, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he hadn't ever seen the boy smile like this before. He decided right then and there that he wanted to make Kurt smile like this every day.

"How long?" Blaine asked breathlessly, interested in the actual answer, but still slightly out of breath from the fabulous make-out session the two had just finished '…and hopefully will restart soon' Blaine said to himself.

"It wasn't long after I transferred." Kurt confessed. Blaine looked upon him with awe and leaned in once again, pressing his lips to the other boy's in a kiss reminiscent of their first (reminiscent? It was 5 minutes ago!) All soft and love, not heat and lust. After Blaine pulled back he stared into Kurt's eyes.

"I can't believe it took me this long." Blaine whispered. This was it. There was no more dancing around each others feelings. Kurt had let his be known on Valentine's Day, and Blaine had let his be known right now. There would be no more wondering if the subtle touches meant anything more than friendship, or if their coffee dates, were anything less. They both wanted the other, and there was no way either of them were going to give up the other.

But once again, things had to end, and their moments of peace were interrupted when Wes came into the Junior Commons and loudly announced his presence, walking up behind Kurt. "Hey guys, how's it going?

The two boys just looked awkwardly at each other for a minute, neither knowing what to say to the Head Warbler. Wes was slightly confused at the look on Blaine's face but couldn't quite tell what it was. "What's going on guys?"

"Umm.." Kurt stammered for a second before a blush rose up his cheeks.

"Well…" Blaine stammered out as well before he let the goofy grin appear again and quickly looked down at his shoes.

"Why are you two acting like you were caught making out?" Wes joked, but he gasped when he moved and saw both of their faces, both bright red and trying to bite back identical grins. "Whoa! Seriously? The two of you?"

"Yes…" Blaine told him and Kurt nodded along.

"When did this happen?"

"About ten minutes ago Wes." Kurt revealed with a certain tone to his voice meaning so could you leave us alone that even Wes couldn't miss.

"Oh..so this is new.."

"Very." Blaine confirmed.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you two were coming on the duet. But I see you have better things to do. So I'll leave you two love birds alone…" Suddenly Wes looked at the tabled with the casket for Pavarotti and looked guilty. "Sorry…poor choice of words."

"It's all right Wes. Anyway, the duet was what I originally came in here to do….but I got sidetracked."

"Well I'll leave you two…to practice." Wes smirked and left the room. After Wes was out of earshot the two burst out into laughter.

"He is right though…we really ought to practice….the song." Blaine clarified when he saw the look on Kurt's face. "We've only got a few more days Kurt…" Kurt just smirked and leaned forward towards Blaine allowing their faces to come within inches of each other.

"Plenty of time."


End file.
